Trolling Destiny
by NinjaTrollers
Summary: Naruto had the perfect life, he became Hokage and married Sakura. There were no problems between all lands and all was calm. Because of this, it was named the Peace Era. But than a revolution started. A revolution that would end the Ninja Era. Only three clans surivived, the Sohma clan, the Katsuragi clan and the Uzumaki clan. What happens now? Well you see...
1. Prolouge

The two girls looked down at the cold, dead body of their dear friend. They were full of dirt, badly injured and heavily panting. They still hadn't proccessed what had happened, it all happened so fast that even while looking at the corpse they couldn't believe.

_"She... she gave up her life for us..."_

_Anger ran through their veins. Out of control, spiraling, breaking lose, madness..._

_"WE WON'T LET YOU WIN!"_

Confused you say? Well, listen here, let me tell you a story. It all started with the revolution, or maybe even farther back, when the three power-wielders were born.

But we don't want to go that far. Lets just say, it started when a mysterious group started killing off ninjas. This group, attacked all known ninja-clans and succedeed and killing most of them. No one knew why, when or who. All they knew, is that the Ninja Era was coming to an end. No matter how many people fought, only three clans survived this war. The Uzumaki, Sohma and Katsuragi clan. Because of this, they were named the three legendary clans...


	2. The RedHeaded Girl With The Pipe

**OH hAI THAR! *brofist if you get the reference* It's Onyx with the first I guess official chapter of Trolling Destiny. Hope you guys like it! All three of us do work pretty hard on it. Anyway hope you bros like it so we can continue the story knowing that we have people actually reading this xD **

**~Onyx**

* * *

A girl with red hair and ruby eyes walks out of a random brown cabin. The owner of such a cabin falls to the ground unconsious.

The girl walks out and thinks,

"When am I going to stop running away from my past, my fate and my life? When am I going to stop robbing from innocent people for my own sake?

But I had to run away, I couldn't stand it anymore. No matter what I do I have to torture others. Between robbing and killing, robbing is best. My sensei would never understand, she's too ingrossed in her own world of betrayal and hate to understand how I feel when I'm forced to finish someone's life.

My sensei says I get it from my weak-heartedmom she says that's whys she died giving me birth. Because she wasn't tron enough. My father was a strict one but a caring and adoring one. I loves him so much I didn't need a mother. Little did I know that my happinedd would end the moment I turned 3.

Though my grandparents were really nice to me, I was never able to open up to them. They didn't understand why I was so unhappy. I could only take so much... so I ran from my problems trying to find some peace..."

The girl walked on, being in her own world of thoughts. She heard footsteps behind her, it took her a while to react to these and she bumps into yet another small girl around her age that had jet black hair with some blue highlights,her eyes were a rare dark blue. Though she seemed to have quite a pretty face she looked horrified, her face expression yelled out 'horror'. Blood stains showed on her cheeks and forehead. She fell down from the impact.

"Watch it you idiot!" The girl with the red hair cried.

The other small one quickly got up and continued running leaving the red-haired girl confused and alone.

The girl with the blue eyes ran faster than she had ever ran before, saying to herself,

"Forget everything, forget everything. Ignore the past and focuse on the future. Forget who you are and the happiness that used to lay within you. Akatsuka-sensei, Akatsuka-sensei, please, help me!"

A tear trickled down her cheek and she thought,

"Don't cry. You have to be strong, don't cry!"

The girl kept on running until she found a small house filled with ninja weapons, armor, books and more.

"Akatsuka-sensei! Akatsuka-sensei!"

She spotted her sensei dragging his black cape behind his house. She ran yelling his name but gasped as she was what he was doing.

And yet, another small girl, also the same age with light blue hair and beautiful purple eyes in which you could see traces of a darker shade of blue if you looked closely.

Akatsuka was holding her against the wall with his sword in his hands prepared to kill her.

"Akatsuka-sensei, what are you doing?!"

"I have to finish this off before anything worse happens," he replied," She is too powerful! She has already re-vived one of the dead! I cannot let this power of her go to the wrong hands!"

The girl with the purple eyes replied, "I-I am not sorry for w-what I did. I just needed 5 more minutes with the only person that truely understood me. I-I'm scared, but I just want you to know t-that I dont regret anything..."

Akatsuka felt somewhat pity for the girl but still held his sword, "Goodbye Xion."

The one with blue eyes stood as Akatsuka drew his sword nearer to the girl that seemed to be called Xion, four words past her mind that made her blood boil and make her heart be filled with anger.

_Stop killing innocent people._

Xion shut her eyes awaiting death, but instead she heard a scream of agony come from her master, she smelled blood and felt a warm liquid fall onto her shoulder. Frightened, she ran away from everything without opening her eyes, she used all the senses she had except the one of vision and ran to her village trembling from her head to toe.

"What...what...happened...don't...just don't think about it...ever..."

**5 YEARS LATER**

Xion gets her luggage ready to go to her new school away from her village. Her mother and father wait outside wanting to get this ove with, for they have to go eet the Hokage for future missions.

"Okay! I'm ready!" She yells.

Her mother gives her a quick hug, "Be careful and dont get on the badside of people."

"I won't." She promises.

Her father pats her back and says, "Don't be too much trouble now, and keep on training. I don't want one of the few ninjas that are still alive to lose their skills.

"Okay dad, don't worry." She gives them a big hug to both of them even though that's what they were avoiding.

She gets on the carriage with a big smile and hopes to see her future. Two hours later, she sees a big fancy-looking school awaiting her.

"Wow! This is awesome!"

She gets off the carriage and tells the one driving it to wait. She walks into the main office and asks the lady where her room is.

"Its number 77, I remembered because 7 is mah FAVORITE number."

Suddenly, a girl with red hair appears behind her yelling,

"WHERE'S ROOM 77 AT?"

Xion turns around and faced her new roomate. The lady sitting in the main office sighes as she sees the red-haired girl with a rusty old pipe.

"I thought I already told you to put that thing away Ms. Sohma."

"SORRY BUT THERE ARE JUST SO MANY IDIOTS HERE!"

Xion interrupts by saying,

"Hey roomie!"

The girl looks at her and wonders if they had met before. It took a while and she remembered.

"Hey, its you! From the battle 6 years ago! Remember? I'm Seho and I don't like people getting on my bad side!"

Xion hugs her saying,

"YAY! I REMEMBER NOW! WE ARE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS!"

"I NEED MY SPACE!"

"Oh sorry! Just don't hit me with that thing." She points at the pipe.

"Fine..."

They look at eachother wondering if they could really be friends despite the fact that they had tried to kill eachother before...


	3. Commenting and Acting

**Copyright: We do not own any of the characters from Naruto.**

* * *

"My name is Seho, Seho Sohma."

The two girls walked up the stairs towards their dorm meanwhile they introduce themselves.

"Sohma? Oh yeah! One of the legendary clans. Then that means that the battle we were in was really big huh?"

Seho facepalmed, she always knew that the battle between them was big. She didn't notice how ignorant her companion could be.

"Well as you already know, my name is Xion Uzumaki."

They both thought of the time they fought, the time they were oppenents, the time they looked at eachother like enemies rather then friends...

_The leader of the Sohma Clan walked into Seho's house. She gathered everyone and said with her strong, booming voice._

_"It's almost time for that yearly battle."_

_The second in command, Shinobu, answered to this._

_"Ah, you mean the battle every year where the Sohma and the Uzumaki clan?"_

_"Indeed Shinobu."_

_"I still don't know why they make us do this. It seems like an unneccesary battle."_

_ The leader looked Shinobu in the eye and said,_

_"Because the Uzumaki clan hasn't accepted the fact that our clan seperated from them along time ago. The dragon clan is long gone, when we broke the alliance, we accepted the fact that we were good and stable without them." _

_That's why we always make one of each clan fight eachother. The winner earns respect for their clan and other shame. This is to remind them that we are strong and capable of living without them!"_

_ The leader of the clan clenches her fists trying to control her rage. The others waited in silence for her to regain her composure. Once she did, she continued,_

_"Is that clear Shinobu? Seho?"_

_The little girl with flaming red eyes came out from behind the door she had been hiding in. She spoke up unpleased with the decision the leader had made._

_"That's still no reason of why I should be the on to fight in it. I've seen these battles before, some have died! There's no chance that I will fight someone my age. They always pick the ones that are already adults and have mastered so many techniques."_

_ "I personally chose YOU," The leader replied, " I know that you can beat whoever is in your way. What else have we trained you for? Just to be clan leader. You are my heir, you have to act like it. You may not have been trained professionally, but that's only because you, Seho, are a natural fighter."_

_ Seho turned her head as she felt her cheeks turn red with embarrasment. Though she was still not quite satisified with the situation. She felt as if she had no other choice but to do as the clan leader said._

_Meanwhile, the Uzumaki clan was also dealing with their little fighter. Trying to calm her convincing her to participate in the battle. Xion screamed in her defense trying to avoid this battle,_

_"I don't want to do this! Please grandpa! Tell mommy and daddy that I'm not doing this!"_

_ She wipes her tears with both hands, she was hoping that her acting skills would get her out of it. Her grandfather tries to comfort her but she won't listen. She doesn't want to do it no matter what._

_"I'm sorry Xion there's nothing I can do about it. I'm not the clan leader anymore, your parents are."_

_ Xion's mother, Rukia, steps inside the room with her husband, Hope. Seeing her child cry, she said,_

_"Oh come on Xion! No need to have such a long face. Think of it this way, with you we will DEFINETLY win! Those Sohma's won't know what hit them!"_

_She hops in the air with enthusiasm. She knew that the winner would bring nothing but glory to their clan and she was willing to do anything in order to obtain this. Even put her own daughter at risk of dying in this._

_"You can use your 7 dragon spirits anyway! You will make your opponent die of just LOOKING at your dragons! Have you guys told mom yet?"_

_ Hope was the one to answer this,_

_"No, I don't think Sakura knows about this yet..."_

_"I'll go tell her!" _

_ Rukia runs out of the room delighted looking for her mother, leaving the other two to deal with the crying child. Both Xion's grandfather and Hope sighed and said at the same time,_

_"Sometimes I feel like... like I'm still... raising a child."_

_ Xion who had been forgotten for a while kept on complaining._

_"D-Do I have to do this?" she sniffed, "W-What if I die?"_

_ Shocked, her grandfather looks at her with the most compasionate face and says,_

_"Don't worry, you won't die. I won't let you."_

_ Xion smiles at him feeling his warm arms around her. She forfeits knowing she isn't able to change her parents mind. All she could do, was train harder than she had ever done before. She wasn't going to die, that was for sure._


	4. Blue Hair and a Kimono

**Hey Guys! Onyx here! I hope you guys like the new chapter and constructive criticism is recommended! We would really like to know how to make the story better. Thanks.**

**~Onyx**

**Copyright: We do not own any of the characters from Naruto or Naruto itself. Pshht. I wish...**

* * *

_The two girls worked really hard, they trained every done each in between 2-8 hours. The will to live drove them to the need of winning. Both clans were surprised of how much they worked. Each day passed by until it was finally the day. The two girls felt butterflies in their stomaches as they drove to the arena by carriage._

_Once they arrived, they each entered a seperate room. They had no idea who their opponent was. It was nerve-wrecking. Finally, the announcer introduced the two girls._

_"I would like to introduce you to our two fighters! Coming from the Uzumaki Clan... Xion Uzumaki!"_

_ Xion came out from behind and looked at amazement at the amount of people. She looked around trying to find her opponent but wasn't able to locate her._

_"And coming from the Sohma Clan, Seho Sohma!"_

_ The girl with the blazing red eyes came out from her side of the arena. As they spot each other they both looked in shock that they were both the same age. They felt relief but at the same time they felt uneasy._

_ They both stood still as the crowd cheered for them to move. It took a while before Seho decided to make the first move. The crowd roared the moment she moved her hand._

_ She got a kunai and threw at Xion who barely dodged it due to the fact that she was still surprised. Xion looked down at some of her blue hair the kunai had managed to cut._

_'Looks like she's pretty strong.' She thought._

_She jumped up in the air and threw a smoke bomb to where Seho was. Seho coughed and coughed trying to make sense of what was going on when she heard Xion landing right behind her and throw several punches at her back._

_ Xion managed to give her two punches in her spine before she reacted and jumps to the other corner of arena. Seho's violent personality got the best of her as she yelled,_

_"OH HELL NO!"_

_ She wammed her sword into the producing several cracks in the ground of the arena and make the ground below Xion's feet fly into the air hitting her. Luckily, Xion only had a few scratches. Xion lost her balance and found a sturdy stick which she used to recover it. After a few seconds she transformed it into a kunai and threw it to Seho who dodged it._

_ Seho thought, _

_'If I'm going to win this, I'm going to have to step it up.'_

_"SUMMONING JUTSU." She yelled._

_ Everyone looked in amazement as she summoned a black and red dragon named Ryuu, also known as her personal dragon._

_'I see how it is.' Xion thought._

_ She summoned her Protection Dragon, it was a black dragon that was hard as a rock. Seho was surprised, and asked Ryuu how she summoned a protection dragon._

_"She must have the Seven Dragon Spirits. This is going to be a tougher battle then we thought Seho. Don't let your guard down." He said in his low, hoarse voice._

_"She has a demon inside of her? No fair."_

_"It's not like you're much diferent."_

_"True..."_

_ Seho hopped on her dragon Ryuu and flew into the sky. Xion, not sure what to do did the same. Seho waited until Xion reached her to attack her._

_"Fire style! Dragonball jutsu!" A ball of fire with the shape of a dragon flew from her mouth and attacked Xion. Seeing this, she dodged it._

_"Wind Style! Back-Fire Jutsu!"_

_ The dragonball jutsu slightly touches Xion's arm leaving a small burn meanwhile Seho barely dodges the back-fire jutsu. Xion uses her healing powers and leaves no trace of the burn._

_'She has really good healing powers...' Seho thought to herself._

_ Seho quitely whispered, "Hell Power. Wound Appearence Jutsu."_

_ Xions burn wound slowly came back. She looked back in amazement and looked at Seho smiling,_

_"I never met anyone who could do that."_

_ Ryuu's voice interrupted the silence in Seho's head,_

_"You shouldn't be using your powers too much. You won't last long if you keep on doing it."_

_ Seho ignored his advice and replied to Xion's comment,_

_"I could tell you the same thing. Water style! Water ball jutsu!"_

_ A gush of water was thrown towards Xion which made her fall of her dragon from the impact._

_"Lightning style! Lightning Wave Jutsu!"_

_ Lightning over-took the water and shocked Seho who was electrocuted with it. She gasped in pain and she fell to the ground. However, before both were able to hit the ground, both dragons saved their owner._

_ The crowd cheered them on more then they had ever done before. Each clan was impressed by the other. However, no one was willing to accept defeat._

_ Seho looked down at the ground still trying to recover from the electrocution when she came up with an idea._

_"Are you okay Seho?" ,asked the dragon Ryuu._

_"Nevermind that. I have an idea and I need you to help me." The dragon listened, "Look I am going to make a decoy whom which you will 'try' to attack the girl with. Meanwhile she is distracted, I will summon my Wounding Dragon and attack her from behind, got it?"_

_"Understood master."_

_ The dragon hid her away from all eyes meanwhile she made the water clone. Xion wondered what was going on and mentally told her protection dragon to not let her guard down at all. The dragon obeyed and became even darker and stronger._

_ Finally, the water clone Seho and her dragon attack her fron up front. Xion quickly yells out,_

_"Wind Style! Air Needles!"_

_ A sharp wind attacks the clone and it turns back into water. Xion is confused and then suddenly feels the presence of Seho behind her. Seho jumps in the air with her sword in her hand and tries to attack her. Xion barely dodges it and her kimono is cut by her sword. _

_ Xion's dragon tries to come to her safety but Ryuu attacks him, stalling him. Seho raises her sword and doubts herself for a second as she sees the horrified expression in Xion's face._

_Do I really want to do this?_

_ Suddenly, Xion smiles and says,_

_"Just in time."_

_ A brilliant light blinds Seho making her drop her sword as she covers her eyes. Xion jumps on a yellow-goldish dragon and yells out,_

_"Say hello to my Light Dragon Seho! I'll be waiting for you over here!"_

_ Seho mentally curses herself. She never knew that that foolish girl could trick her so easily. She yelled out for Ryuu which quickly fled the battle and went to her master's side. She hopped on him and flew towards the smiling Xion._

_'Damn, this ISN'T going to be easy.'_


	5. Hunger Games Reference?

**Hey Guys! Onyx here! I hope you guys like the new chapter and constructive criticism is recommended! We would really like to know how to make the story better. Thanks.**

**~Onyx**

**Copyright: We do not own any of the characters from Naruto or Naruto itself. Pshht. I wish...**

* * *

_The leader of the Sohma clan watched as her heir was close to finishing the battle. She had been watching through a small television. She clenched her fists with anger and yelled out,_

_"She almost had her! She only has 3 days, if not it's a draw. If that blue minx doesnt forfeit, who know what'll happen. We've never had a draw before!"_

_"Leader-sama, I highly doubt Seho will lose." said Shinobu in attempt of calming her leader._

_"You're right Shinobu, I must not lose faith in her. May the odds be in her favor!"_

_"Hey, isn't that a Hunger Games reference?"_

_The leader cleared her throat and turned away from Shinobu,_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_ Meanwhile, Xion's parents were starting to regret choosing Xion to battle with Seho._

_" Oh why did I let myself let her battle? I knew this was a bad idea! Not only is she struggling so much but she will bring shame to our clan!"_

_ "Calm down Rukia, she isn't doing very bad and there is something about that other girl... something rather strange that gives her so much power. I am not very sure what it is right now, but we must still keep our faith in Xion.", said Xion's grandfather Naruto._

_Two days passed and the two girls kept on fighting, no matter how much they tried they both ended up in a tie. Finally, when it was the last day they encountered eachother. They fought once again until the both paused for a moment to take in some air. They looked at eachother both gasping for air until Seho broke the silence._

_"That's it! Time's up little angel! I'll unlease my ULTIMATE triumph card!"_

_"Fine! Then... then... I WILL TOO!"_

_ Seho summoned two dragons and a circle of a even brighter red surrounded her eyes. She transformed the sword she kept on her waiste into two schythes._

_ Xion gulped and with a bit of shaking hands, she yelled out,_

_"SUMMONING JUTSU!"_

_ She also summoned two dragons and creates an illusion of Xion sprouting wings. She makes a bow and arrow of out two pieces of stick. The two of them are impressed by the other and the people watching the battle with amazement._

_ The two dragons of each side start fighting eachother. Seho tries to use one of her special jutsu but something kept her from doing so. She keeps making eye contact with Xion and she's close enough but for some reason she breaks from the spell._

_'Looks like I can't use that..'_

_ Seho tries to get close to Xion by jumping and attacking with her two schythes but Xion blocks the attack with her wings._

_'What? I thought it was only an illusion... what's going on here?'_

_ Xion shoots an arrow to Seho who easily blocks it. She thinks for a second and shoots multiple arrows at her. Seho jumps in the air and throws many kunai's at her. Xion, not fast enough, blocks all but one that stabs her shoulder. She grabs her shoulder and looks down in pain._

_ The crowd goes wild, one side with ecstasy and the other with horror._

_'I can't keep blocking forever.'_

_ Xion looks at her opponent that's running towards her. She takes a step back but than thinks for a while and starts running towards her as well. Once they get to eachother Seho tries to kick her head but Xion gets her leg and turns her around where Seho punches her stomache._

_ Xion falls on the floor and Seho immediately uses her two schythes and tries to chop of her head. She manages to cut a few strings of hair before Xion jumps once again. Seho still looking down thinks,_

_'I almost had her once again!'_

_ She suddenly feels something behind her and jumps to the side. She sees an arrow where she was and then grabs her leg as she feels pain. She sees that it had cut her without noticing._

_"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" She yells in rage, "Water style! Water enjailment jutsu!"_

_ A small snake-like water wraps Xion's feet. She tries to use her lightning jutsu but her hands are soon covered by the same one also. In a matter of minutes she is trapped in a ball of water._

_"TIMES UP LITTLE ANGEL"_

_ Seho jumps to where Xion is and makes a hand sign yelling out 'Fire Style! Fire Dragon Jutsu!'. She takes in a deep breath about to release the jutsu when..._

**_'I don't want to die...'_**

_ Xion breaks free from the ball and blows Seho back with a wind jutsu. Seho is slammed against a wall making cracks around where she landed._

_"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!"_

_ Seho and Xion and up fighting taijutsu against taijutsu. They punches, kicked, stomped and even bit one another. After a while of exhausting their skills Xion and Seho jumped at the same time back._

_"WIND STYLE! AIR GRINDER!"_

_ Xion's hand soon became foggy with a white color, it became a ball of a pure white that tried to itch it's way out, sort of like lightning style but with air. Xion's face became pale and she grabbed her arm too tri and make her hand steady._

_"WATER STYLE! SWALLOWED SEA-ANIMAL" (Imagination Low 20 % -_-)_

_ In Seho's hand, the water took the form of tiny small creatures that seemed to be a combination of small pups and worms. The color was a deep blue, but it ended up glowing with a light one. Seho was sweating, she closed her eyes for a few second and breathed in._

_ The two young girls ran towards eachother and as they met they made a extremely light blue in the middle. The both young girls tried to cut through the other one's jutsu but the both stood there. At the end, a wave of pain hit them both and they were slammed to the opposite sides of the arena because of the energy._

_ They both stood lying on the arena ground looking at the sky for a couple of minutes. The crowd held it's breath not wanting to believe that someone had died. Just when the ones in charge of calling out the winner was about to jump onto the arena, the voices of the two girls were heard,_

_"I forfeit."_

_ Not sure whether to be happy that they survived or sad that is had been a tie, everyone once again stood silent. The grandfathers of both girls finally jumped towards each one and picked them up. When they spotted eachother, Sasuke looked at him and said,_

"_Your granddaughter put up a good fight."_

_"OH MAH GOODNESS SASUKE WE SO OLD! But anyway yours did too!"_

_ Both of them went to each side and put both girls to rest. After a few hours, Rukia came into Xion's room and woke her up._

_" You could've won. You didn't have to forfeit so easily! If only you could've waited 2 SECONDS we would've won this thing. I knew I shouldn't have picked you."_

_ "I don't regret what I did mother..."_

_ Xion covered her face with sheets and turned her back on Rukia._

_"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LA-"_

_"Leave her Rukia, you are only making her feel worse." Naruto, who had been in a chair watching all of this from his corner spoke up._

_ Rukia stormed off mumbling things that both did not hear. Naruto turned back to his grandaughter and said,_

_"Now come here you!"_

_ He picks up Xion and messes up her hair. Xion hugs him and buries her face in her chest._

_"Don't listen to your mother. You did a great job and don't let anyone tell you diferent you got that?"_

_ Xion nodded and sniffed. She felt comfortable around him, he was the only one that truly understood her..._

_ Meanwhile, the Sohma clan were talking things over._

_"That was quite a battle Seho, though you didn't win, I guess I have to admit you did a good job.", said Shinobu._

_"Yes, she may not look like it but that little girl is stronger than expected."_

_Sasuke thought for a moment and then spoke,_

_"I think I know why she was so strong," everyone's attention was towards Sasuke now, "As we all know, there are three special powers above all in the ninja world. Hell Powers, Earth Powers and Heaven Powers. Seho has the hell powers, the earth powers were rumoured to be in the Katsuragi Clan, though not confirmed, and the Heaven Powers are in the Uzumaki Clan..."_

_"Wait, you're not saying.." said Kohaku._

_"Indeed I am.."_

_ Seho that was still lying on her bed asked,_

_"What are you guys talking about?"_

_ Seho's grandfather walked closer to Seho and explained,_

_"We think that the little girl you fought with has the Heaven Powers. Not anybody can beat you you know, not only that but she summoned so many dragons that I had never heard to be in the original dragons. So that means she has the Spirit of the Seven Dragons."_

_"Spirit of the Seven Dragons?"_

_"Yes, a long time ago, a man made a deal with the strongest dragon to ever exist. This dragon was sying because his body couldn't withstand the great power inside of him. The man made a deal that he would save this dragon if he would agree to help him in battles. The dragon agreed and the man seperated the dragons soul into seven parts creating seven diferent and strong dragons. _

_ This power has been passed on in the Dragon Clan for ages, but due to the fact that we seperated, it is only passed on in the Uzumaki Clan I believe."_

_ "Well I'll be going." said Shinobu._

_ She walked out of the room trying to find more medicine for Seho. Her grandfather was about to follow her when Seho grabbed his arm and said,_

_"Umm... Grandpa, I can't... really see from one eye.."_

_"That must be from those bangs of yours!"_

_" No! My bangs are just fine! I like them this way."_

_"Haha, okay then if you say so. Get some rest meanwhile Shinobu finds the medicine."_

_"Okay grandpa..."_

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, it's been a busy week but hopefully we'll get back on track!_**

**_BTW our story is also in Quizilla though Scarlet is in charge over there..._**


	6. Game Night!

**Hey Guys! Onyx here! I hope you guys like the new chapter and constructive criticism is recommended! We would really like to know how to make the story better. Thanks.**

**P.S. If you guys don't understand some things, it's probably because it will be explained later on in the story but you're welcomed to PM us anyway!**

**~Onyx**

**Copyright: We do not own any of the characters from Naruto or Naruto itself. Pshht. I wish... (Legend of Zelda included, Violet loves Legend of Zelda so she likes when we put refrences from the game xD)**

* * *

The two girls arrived to their room. They were happy to see that it was big enough for both of them. Xion sighed in happiness and took a step foward. Seho interrupted her by blockind the door-way and said,

"Hold on there! If YOU are gonna live with ME we are gonna need some ground rules!

1.- NEVER look into my underwear drawer.

2.- If you find a sock on the door, don't come back for at LEAST 2 HOURS!"

"... Two hours?"

"SHHHH! I'M TALKING HERE! Last but not least,

3.- If you find an unconsious person in the room, walk away and pretend you didn't see anything."

"Wait, why would-"

"Do you accept these rules or am I gonna have to beat you to a pole?!"

"I agree." she quickly said.

Thw two girls examined their dorm from top to bottoms. They spent the rest of the day deciding the boundaries and quixk head-up of small details. When it was close to 9:00 p.m., Seho finished unpacking and announced,

"I've spent WAY to much time with you, I'm going outside to get some fresh air."

"But I thought we were best friends." said Xion in a rather childish tone.

"Hohoho! Don't get ahead of yourself, we are AQUAINTANCES. Don't give me that 'best friends' crap."

Xion lowered her head and said 'fine' in a sad voice. Seho panicked a little and said the following,

"You don't have to stay here either! Walk around, meet people, discover stuff... errr something."

_Thump._

A sound of someone hitting the wall came from the other room.

"See, you can start with the neighbors." Seho opened the door walking away.

"But Seho-"

It was too late, she had already cloed the door and left.

"I'm scared..."Xion finished her sentence only heard by herself. She wondered if maybe she should greet the neighbor, but after a while on ponding on the idea, decided to leave it for another day.

Meanwhile with Seho, she found herself outside in front of the school were many students came in and out. Though she found herself to be the aggresive kind of type of girl, she liked socializing with others, or more like the 'popular kids'. Of course if any jock came up to her and said the wrong words they would regret ever being born. Because Seho's figure had 'violent curves' this happened often.

While lookin around she found a peron that looked appealing to her. She burshed her dark-red and very long bang to the right to get a better view.

It was a guy, approximately her age (15 or 16) that had black hair with spikes and also dark eyes. His face was monotone as he looked up at the sky. He had a bit of a bad-boy aura around him and was extremely handsome. Seho felt a little nervous but soon felt shock. She had never felt nervous when she came up to someone. She talked and hung about with just about anyone (a long as they didn't get on her nerves).

Their eyes met. Seho quickly looked away but in the corner of her eye she as he approached her.

"Hey." He said.

Seho replied with the same greeting.

"So, are you new here?"

"Yep." Was all she could think of.

"Me too. It's a big school, I'm surprised they have so many stuff."

"Mmm-Hmm."

After a moment of silence Seho told herself to act normal and said,

"Yeah, you're new here too? Cool. My roommate, Xion is also new here. She looks nice and all but I got bored of her and decided to walk for a while."

"Cool."

Seho realized she didn't even know the strangers name and wuickly asked.

"Oh, my name Kai Houjou."

"Mine's Seho Sohma."

"What a beautiful name." Kai flashed a smirk that made Seho fidget with her hands.

"O-Oh, well anyway I should get back... so... bye!"

"See you later."

Seho nodded and quickly walked away thinking about what an idiot she had acted. By the time she go to the dorm, she decided to act as indifferent as possible towards him.

She opened the door and found Xion very much entertained playing a Legend of Zelda game. The sound of it boomed throughout the room.

"HEY CAN YOU SHUT THAT THING UP!? I WANNA GO TO SLEEP!"

"Go to sleep? But it's barely 9:20!"

Seho was surprised of how early it was, she decided to accompany her roomate in playing the game.

"YAAAAAY", screamed Xion at hearing Seho's request.

"Only this ONCE! This doesn't mean I like you in ANY possible way. GOT THAT?"

The two girls spent the night playing different videogames (since Seho kept asking for more violent ones) until 3:00 a.m. When it was time to wake up, Xion got up like a princess as she talked about the wonderful dream she had had about her, Link, Zelda and Vaati. Seho, on the other hand, woke up ready to kill anyone that got in her way.

'_I hope she doesn't always wake up like this.'_

_Once they were both done dressing, they walked through the halls looking at their schedules._

"I have a Mrs. Zai as homeroom. That's a pretty name for a teacher!" said Xion with a smile.

"AWW DAMN IT! We have homeroom together..."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY. But... the problem is how are we gonna find it?"

"Let's ask that girl." Seho pointed to a girl with short, brown hair and eyes with glasses.

"Umm... hey, do you know how to get to Mrs. Zai's classroom?" asked Xion in a polite tone.

"Yeah! She's my homeroom teacher."

"Wow! EVERYONE must have Mrs. Zai as homeroom teacher."

Seho chuckled a bit, but the poor girl didn't get the joke. She shrugged it off and showed them the way.

" By the way, my name's Cecil Mori. Nice to meet you."

The three got to the homeroom and Cecil started introducing them to most of the class.

"Everyone here seems to know eachother very well." stated Seho.

"Yeah, well most of us have been in this school for a very long time so we aren't exactly the type of class that's silent on the first day."

She kept on greeting many students until they passed a girl that woke the curiosity in both Xion and Seho. She has black hair with blue highlights and she was looking down at her book while she played with her pencil. Because she was looking down, they weren't able to see what eye color she had but her aura was cold and somehow sharp.

"What was that cold spot we just passed?" asked Seho.

"Hmm? Oh, that's just Misaki. She isn't very attached to the rest of the class. She prefers being alone."

"Is she new too?" questioned Xion.

"Nope. She's been here as long as I remember, and I've been here three years. In those three years I've tried to talk to her but I feel like I've barely scratched the surface of her personality. She may look a little scary but she's actually really nice when you get to know her."

"Ehh, she looks boring. I won't waste my time talking to her."

"I like her!" said Xion in a cheery tone.

Before anyone could reply to Xion's comment, the teacher that had a black ponytail and dark brown eyes came in announcing herself.

"Hello students, please take any seat you like. My name is Mrs. Zai and I will be your homeroom teacher. Now, I know that it is the first day, but unfortunately we will have a pop-quiz."

Seho quickly got up and yelled, "OH HELL NO!" as she threw a book at the teacher.

The whole class stayed silent as the teacher, that was caught off hard, also yelled,

"OUT!"

"FUCK YEAH!" replied Seho as she left the room.

Xion giggled, but little but little her laughter became louder and louder until the people around her started giggling as well. Soon, the whole class stormed with laughter.

Both Xion and Seho had made a good impresion on the class. Xion, the one that made the class-rooms mood lighter, and Seho, that kid that always fought with the teacher.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	7. Airplanes and Doodles

**Sorry I took so long U.U Looks like our busy week hadn't ended yet. Oh and I'll be replacing the previous chapter thats in past tense because that one was the wrong one xD But not right now (if the previous chapter isnt like this its probably because I already changed it :D)**

**~Onyx**

**Copyright: We don't own Naruto but... I own this bag of Takis :D *Holds out bag***

* * *

Xion pokes her head out and sees Seho sitting on the floor entertained listening to music.

"Hey!"

Seho looks up and sees her. She stands up and brushes herself off as she replied,

"Hey."

"What class do you have next?"

"Uhhh... I don't know, let me see. Thank God this class is over, I was starting to get bored."

She looks in between the books, notebooks and papers in her backpack until she finds her schedule.

"MR. Zai. God what kind of man would want to marry someone like that?"

Xion giggles but still feels a little sad that she isn't going to have the same class as Seho. She has to stay with Mrs. Zai for Science.

"Well anyway, I better get going and find out for myself who could be so ignorant to want to have a life-time commitment with a class do you have?"

"I have to stay here for Science."

She pouts as Seho starts laughing.

"HA! I feel WAAAY better now! After being mono-tone of being here ALL BY MYSELF AND SOO BORED!"

She walks away still laughing, Xion watches Seho until she soon becomes invisible in the middle of the blob of people. Xion walks back in the classroom and sits in a random spot. She looks around and is shocked that she had accidently sat at the right of the girl that Cecil had called Misaki.

She looks down at her dark-brown desk wondering if she should greet her or not. After a while of thinking, she blurts it out,

"Hey!"

It takes Misaki a while to realize that the greeting had been directed towards her,

"Hey."

A moment of silence keeps Xion shut for a moment, until once again she just says the first thing that comes to mind.

"My name's Xion Uzumaki! I come from the Uzumaki clan! Because my last name is Uzumaki!"

Xion's eyes sparkled as she realized she had captured Misaki's interest for she had replied,

"Uzumaki? One of the legendary clans?

"Yep! Our ex-leader was really awesome! I looked up to him alot."

Misaki thinks for a while, then she asks with a confused face,

"Uzumaki? Like the anime Naruto?"

"Ummm...Yes.."

"Don't we need copyright?"

A random voice comes from nowhere as it yelled,

"EEHHHH, WE'RE IN FANFICTION! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS PUT A WE DO NOT OWN THING AND WE'RE FINE."

Xion, who is creeped out, asks who that was,

"Oh, that's just one of the writers."

Xion shrugs off the strange situation and continues on,

"So? Are you from any ancient ninja clan or something?"

Xion starts feeling confident as she feels that the conversation flowing.

"My name's Misaki Hatsuki. No clan there."

"Oh. Well that's fine! In these times, being part of a ninja clan can tick people off sometime."

Xion flashes a big smile but gets distracted as she hears murmurs from the rest of the class.

"Hey? What's everyone talking about?"

"They're probably just surprised that I'm talking to someone. I usually just ignore everyone else."

Xion stays silent as Mrs. Zai announces that the class has begun. The class is boring and dull, every then and there she looks at Misaki and tries to speak to her. Misaki, though, has a busy face expression and Xion decides to not bother her everytime.

She looks to see who is behind, on her left, and in front of her in need of entertainment. As she looks around, she finds a little paper on her desk. She secretly un-folds it and reads it,

'Stop looking around, you're making me feel nervous. If you want some entertainment you shouldn't have sat so in front.'

Xion realizes she had sat in the third line in front and looks back at the last line (the 6th) where there were all kinds of people giggling and laughing. She sighs and playd with the paper for a while not listening to a word of what the teacher is saying.

Finally, she gets an idea and writes right below Misaki's letter.

'So, what are you doing after school? Wanna hang out? I'M SOO BOORREEDDDD!'

She folds it up into a small airplane and makes it fly with a bit of her wind-style without anyone noticing. It lands savely on Misaki's desk who looks down at it, sighs and then covers it with her book as she reads it.

She writes on it and also folds it to a small airplane and sends it towards Xion. The teacher, who had been ignorant this whole time, spots the paper and yells out,

"What's that over there?"

Xion panics, she looks at the airplane who in seconds is burnt in mid-air and no longer to be seen. She looks in shock, as everyone else turns around to find nothing.

The teacher claims she is going crazy and continues with the class. Xion still looks at the place where the airplane disappeared. She keeps quiet for the rest of the class,

_'Could that have been me? Am I learning a new element? What's going on?'_

...

The bell rings,Mrs. Zai's class was finally over. Xion gathers her thing and skips towards the teacher.

"Hi Teacher! Could you help me find my next class?"

"Well, I have to go to the teachers lounge... why don't you ask Misaki? She knows this school in and out."

Xion looks back at Misaki who is putting up her things. She hesitates for a moment but then thanks the teacher and heads towards her.

"Hi Misaki! I was hoping you would help me find my next class. I'm new here so I don't really know where to go..."

"Yeah well I figured as much... I guess I could show you around a bit. Let me see your schedule."

Xion hands her schedule which is severly torn and wrinkled. Misaki tries to smoothen it out by pressing it against her desk and then tries to read it. She looks at it with a surprised face expression. Xion questions her and she responds with,

"Well... we actually have alot of classes together..."

Xion's eyes sparkles once again as she rejoices while crying out loud,

"YAAAAAAAAAAY! NOW I'LL NEVER GET LOST!"

She grabs Misaki's hand and heads out.

"Wait Xion! We're are you going?!"

The two girls heads towards 's classroom. Xion comments to Misaki that her friend, Seho, had this class before them. She says it was the one that had scarlet red hair and ruby eyes and that she is too of a legendary clan, the Sohma clan.

"Seho? The one that got kicked out of class? Her personality doesn't interest me much. She seems to be too aggresive and loud, and yet..."

Xion and Misaki walk in the classroom and sit on random spots.

"Yeah well she can be pretty mean but she's my roomate, and I just liked her. I don't really know why... I just tend to like people!"

She smiles and doodles as she speaks, Misaki observes that Xion is just in general a happy person. Meanwhile, Xion had observes that Misaki really is nice. Even though she had only known her for hardly any more than an hour, she really seems to like her. It makes her feel good to have people that she could talk to already, she hums as she waits for the teachers arrival.

"Okay students, I'll start the class by taking attendance, please say 'present' when you hear your name."

Xion continues doodling and hears as different voices called out 'present'.

"Hmmm Katsuragi... Link?"

Xion looks up. As a big fan of Legend of Zelda, she looks around to see who has such a beautiful name.

"Link?",repeats the teacher, "Hmm... not here..." he mumbles.

"Hey Misaki, who's Link?"whispers Xion towards Misaki.

"Oh, just this normal guy I guess. He's been here a year now, he's blonde and has green eyes. He's pretty funny but when he gets on my nerves I tell him to leave and go save Princess Zelda."

Xion giggles, "I wanna meet him!"

"Well, I guess I could introduce you to him tomorrow."

Xion's excited, she loves meeting new people. Maybe making new friends wasn't going to be as hard as she thought.

After Mr. Zai's class, Xion follows Misaki to their next class.

"This school is so big! How do you memorize where all the rooms are at?"

"I've been here five years, also, I'm in theatre so I have to deal with alot of people from alot of grades so I sort of HAVE TO memorize where all the rooms are at."

"You're in theatre? THIS IS GREAT! WE'LL GET TO SPEND SO MUCH TIME TOGETHER!"

"Hey, you!"

Xion and Misaki turn towards the voice and face the girl with the scarlet eyes. She has a smirk on her face and she has her hand on her hip.

"I thought I wasn't gonna see YOU again. What a coincidence huh?"

"HI SEHO! I'm so glad to see you! I THOUGHT YOU HAD ABANDONED ME! Oh Misaki! This is Seho and Seho, this is Misaki!"

"So you decided to talk to her after all. Ehhh well I guess it's alright..."

Seho turns to look at Misaki and is shocked as she looks at her eyes, she couldn't look away...

_Those eyes... I know those eyes..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**


End file.
